The present invention relates to a radio communications system, and more particularly to a radio key telephone system.
Conventional cordless telephones are respectively associated with base stations which are connected by respective subscriber lines to a switching system of the public telephone network. Thus, the base stations and hence the subscriber lines are needed as many as there are cordless telephones. If a group of cordless telephones is owned and operated by common users, it is not economical to provide subscriber lines and base stations as many as there are cordless telephones if it is seldom that all cordless telephones would attempt to originate a call simultaneously.